Sunflowers in the Moonlight
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: This whole thing was never meant to be, yet it happened anyway. But I never regretted it and I never will. Sequel to "Moonflowers in the Sunlight". Ulquihime, eventual IchiRuki. M for lemons/limes, violence, etc. R & R. First omake is out.
1. What's Lost Has Been Found

_**A/N:** _

_Me: ..._

_Ulquiorra: Say it... -points Murcielago to my back-_

_Me: O_O_

_Ulquiorra: Don't make me repeat myself, woman_

_Me: -_- Fine! I, Alice of the Vanguard hereby proclaim that she shall try harder to update stories in a timely manner, now can I get ON with this?! ._

_Ulquiorra: You may._

_Me: Ok ^^_

_Anyway, I know I keep posting and not updating other stories (well, SORRY for having ideas XD), butI promise to try harder to update sooner xO_

_Since "Moonflowers in the Sunlight" had such great reception, I've decided to write this sequel, which will be a chapter story =P_

_**Pairings:** Ulquihime (Duh...), IchiRuki (Later on X3), and maybe others. I'll think about it._

_So umm... yeah... Some sexual content in this chapter. Kind of a lime. XD_

_Read, enjoy, and please review ^~^_

_**One More Thing!:** I drew a picture of Orihime as an arrancar (in other words, what she looks like in this story). Sorry, but I can't link it. Just search for ShihnaReborn on deviantart (thats my username, ShihnaReborn). The piece is called "Inoue Orihime- Arrancar Fanart". For anyone who has an account on deviantart, please comment and tell me what you think. Or you can tell me in a review ^^"_

_Ok, I'm done._

_Now, you may read ^^_

* * *

"It's been a century already…" Ichigo Kurosaki, the captain of the Fifth Division sighed, looking into the starlit sky. His vice-captain, Rukia Kuchiki, padded up quietly behind him.

"The Soutaichou has an assignment for us, Ichigo; we have to go." she said softly placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Ichigo gave no response, let alone a sign that he heard her.

"Ichigo…"

"Leave me alone, midget."

_Bonk!_

"The hell was _that_ for?!"

"You've been like this _every year_ since Aizen's defeat… We all did _everything_ we could, Ichigo. We looked in every nook, crack, and cranny in Las Noches. Orihime just… _disappeared_…"

"People don't just disappear, Rukia. There's always some trace of them _somewhere_. Besides, shouldn't she have… died by now…?" Ichigo quietly asked.

"There's a good chance that she's been devoured by a hollow already… But it's not guaranteed that that's what happened. So, we've been assigned to find out what happened to Inoue Orihime." Rukia explained. Ichigo looked at her, mouth agape. Rukia smiled slyly.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou already has the garganta prepared. Let's get going… Kurosaki-taichou."

xXx

They fell onto the white sand, one on top of the other. Unfortunately for the captain, Ichigo was on bottom. _Just like old times…_ he thought bitterly while spitting out sand, thinking of when he, Uryu, and Chad had just defeated the two imperfect arrancar and had been blasted out of the crumbling hall. Luckily, however, they fell in front of the massive palace, unlike last time, when they spent hours getting there.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah. Looks like we'll have no trouble getting in this time; the hole Renji made is still there." Ichigo noted. The two walked inside. It was so… different. It was quiet, as though the fortress was abandoned, which the two had no doubt that it was. They walked for a short while without any sort of disturbance. Nothing out of the usual. But that didn't last too much longer. There was a quick, but decently powerful spike of reiatsu.

"Rukia, you felt that?

"No way I could've missed it."

Ichigo and Rukia both placed their hand on the hilt of their zanpakuto. "Come out quietly, or we'll attack!"

A foreign gasp echoed through the empty halls. "No… way…" A new, but painfully familiar female voice whispered. The sound of the voice also echoed, reaching the shinigamis' ears; they looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

_Could it be?_

"Who is it? Show yourself!" Rukia shouted, a slight shiver running through her arms. The voice did not speak again. Instead, footsteps made themselves heard. They came closer.

_Clack, clack… clack._

Closer.

_Clack, clack, clack, clack._

Closer _still_.

_Clack, clack._

"It's been a long while, hasn't it…" the two shinigami looked at the figure before them as though it were a mirage, "Kurosaki-kun… and Kuchiki-san…?"

"Inoue?!" Ichigo said incredulously. The young woman before him hauntingly resembled the one they had never rescued, Inoue Orihime. As a matter of fact, it _was_ indeed her. True as that was though, he could hardly recognize her; she looked practically the same, but at the same time so _different_.

Her bangs covered her whole forehead as they did before she held them back with her hairpins. Her hairpins _were_ still there, however, they were bone-white and two medium-length ribbons of the same color flowed down from each flower-shaped barrette. Underneath her grey eyes were two markings that went horizontally slanted down diagonally and then came back horizontally in the same direction; they were like an angular letter C and were the same color her hairpins once were.

Traveling further down, Ichigo took in her attire. A white tube top with a black collar attached to shoulderless sleeves. Each sleeve had a horizontal black band around the middle of her upper arm. The sleeves continued until they started to flare out starting just below her elbow into robe-like sleeves. The inner lining was black. Underneath the sleeves, her hands and forearms were surrounded by white fingerless gloves. Starting from the top of her hips was a long, flowing white skirt that went down to her ankles. Two black belts crisscrossed from her hips. In the skirt, in between the gap of the two belts on the right side of her upper thigh, near her hip, was a rectangular opening, from which an eerily familiar tattoo of a number four was visible. Then Ichigo's gaze traveled to her collarbone. Centered just beneath it was…

"No… that can't be right… can it…?" Ichigo breathed to himself. He found himself staring at the hollow hole underneath her collarbone.

"Who's there…?" yet another all-too-familiar voice intoned.

"We have visitors, Orra-kun!" Orihime happily cried in reply.

"'Orra-kun'??" Ichigo and Rukia thought aloud. The nickname seemed to call forth some sort of primal fear within Ichigo; he knew _exactly_ who "Orra-kun" was.

"Rukia," he whispered, "I want you to run and get backup-"

"That won't be necessary… Kurosaki Ichigo. We mean you no harm."

"…How are you even _alive_?!"

"The tale… isn't particularly lengthy, but it is rather a pain to explain, so I will leave it for another time."

"What have you _done_ to Inoue, Ulquiorra?! Why is she an arrancar?!"

"I've done nothing to harm Orihime. And as for your second question, it was a request of hers made upon her death." Ulquiorra explained, stepping out into the open.

"Liar!" Ichigo yelled.

"It's true, Kurosaki-kun! I _asked_ him to do it!" Orihime quickly rushed to the stoic Espada's defense. Ichigo looked at Orihime as though she had just gone insane.

"Why, Orihime?! What about your brother?! I thought you didn't want others to end up like he did, so why would you become one of these monsters _yourself_?!" Rukia growled.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice held a warning.

"She needs to know what a _stupid_ thing she did! So _why_, Orihime?!"

Orihime was stunned by her friend's scathing and acidic tone and was silent.

"Why?!!"

Now Orihime could keep quiet no longer; her stunned state was replaced by anger. Anger was not an emotion often felt by the princess, but Rukia's ignorance was just so damn infuriating! "I did it for Ulquiorra!!" she shouted. Rukia looked at the two offending arrancar disgustedly. Rukia opened her mouth for yet another scathing retort, but Orihime spoke first, "You don't _know him_ like I do!"

"I'm so sure!" Rukia said curtly, then her voice regained its hurtful quality, "You probably let him _fuck_ you too!"

Orihime looked at Rukia in hurt shock. The fukutaichou obviously struck a nerve.

"Insolent trash." Ulquiorra quietly snarled, before raising his index finger; _nobody_ could say those things about Orihime. A dim orb of green light formed at the tip. It grew and became brighter, but before he could release it, Orihime's hand gently grasped his wrist and gave it a slight tug. He turned his head to look at her.

"No, Ulquiorra… it's not worth it." Orihime pleaded; she was upset at her friend's change of heart, but nonetheless, she didn't wish death upon her. The light at the tip of his finger was extinguished and he walked away.

"Please forgive him. He's very protective of me…" she blushed slightly at her own words as she bowed apologetically. Then she too walked away, following after Ulquiorra. But she stopped for a moment and said, "If you ever want to hear the story, just come back; it may not feel like it, but you're always welcome here… Orra-kun! Wait for me!" then she ran after him.

Ichigo merely looked at the retreating arrancar, dumbfounded. "… L-let's go, Rukia…"

"Gladly." Her response was curt and clipped.

xXx

Orihime's breath hitched in her throat as Ulquiorra sucked at her pulse point; his hands were almost desperately groping at her generous cloth-covered breasts. "Why did you let her say such things…?" he growled predatorily against her neck. Orihime whimpered when she felt him meticulously tweaking her nipples through the fabric.

"I… I don't kn-know!" she managed to squeak.

"The shinigami is trash. You shouldn't have invited her to return." he said as he tore off Orihime's top, staring intently on her two mounds.

"But she's still my frie—ahh! Haaahh...." she started to say but ended up making pleasured sounds when Ulquiorra started sucking on a nipple; she held his head to her chest.

"A 'friend', as you call it, does not say such cruel things."

"L-like you were any d-different." Orihime said shakily. Ulquiorra growled again and bit her nipple, eliciting a startled gasp from the woman beneath him.

"I merely stated the facts. You, on the other hand, interpreted them as you saw fit."

"God... I can't think when you do this to me..." Orihime moaned.

"Every time, hmm?"

When she didn't reply, he forced a knee in between her legs. Her panties were so damp with her fluids that the knee of Ulquiorra's hakama was starting to get wet. Orihime finally moaned in reply.

"Mm... Well, let's not break that trend." he said and removed his hakama.

xXx

"Do you really think there's something going on between them, Rukia??"

"You heard the same things I did, Ichigo. It's obvious that they're romantically involved." she scoffed, "Besides, you saw her flinch when I said that she let that damned arrancar fucked her."

Ichigo was pensive for a moment. "You think they might want revenge...?"

"What do you mean? They were the only—"

"There were others."

Rukia's eyes widened, "W..._What_...?"

"I sensed more. I'm sure of it."

"Probably not, but it pays to be careful..." Rukia told him.

Then they were silent, praying for the best in a situation where the worst could mean the end.


	2. Omake 1: Caramelldansen

_**A/N:** Guess who up~dated!_

_Me! =D_

_Anyway, I've decided that this story will have omake chapters every so often. I know it's early for an omake chapter, but the next one won't be for a while._

_The omake chapters will have their own summaries._

_I'm usually busy with schoolwork, so I rarely have the time or the desire to work on updating. So sue me =P_

_The next few chapters should be lemon-free, but for now..._

_**Warning:** Unapologetic, plotless, purely lemon-saturated smut!!! X3_

_Yeah, that's it._

_Now, please read, enjoy, and review... pretty please? ^^"_

* * *

_**Summary:** A simple dance fad Orihime seems to enjoy quickly turns into something a lot hotter when Ulquiorra sees her._

* * *

"What are you doing, woman…?" was Ulquiorra's pokerfaced response to the strange movements Orihime was making to… Swedish music? Ulquiorra decided that how she got the music wasn't important at the moment. But what _was_ important (to him at least) were the movements themselves.

"It's Caramelldansen, Orra-kun!" Orihime giggled as she continued flapping her hands up and down near her head while her hips rapidly swayed from side to side in time to the music.

Ulquiorra was silent before managing a confused, "What?"

Orihime continued the movements and explained, "It's this new dance in the real world. I saw some girls doing it and it looked like a lot of fun; and it is!" She laughed as she immersed herself in the music once more. Ulquiorra continued to observe her from his viewpoint several feet across the room. He scrutinized each movement her hips made, the soft jiggle of her breasts, the way her waist moved sinuously each and every time she went to move her hips to the opposite side. In all honesty, it was making him really hot and he could've sworn his hakama got a bit tighter. He continued to observe his arrancar lover, who was completely oblivious to the effect she was having on him. "Orihime, don't you think you may be tiring of this dance?"

"Nope." was her casual reply.

"You are quite sure you do not wish to engage in some _other_ activity?" _Perhaps one not so arousing?_ he thought.

"No way! I'm having too much fu—AAAH!" Orihime shrieked when some unknown force bowled her to the floor. She opened her eyes to see Ulquiorra laying on top of her; she felt all the blood rush to her face—and other fluids soaking her panties—when she felt his member fully erect against her inner thigh. _Well, that explains why he wanted me to stop…_ she murmured inwardly.

"You were enjoying yourself dancing, were you not?"

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra wide-eyed. "Huh???"

"I asked you if you enjoyed dancing."

"Umm… Y-yes…" she replied hesitantly.

"… I see… Then perhaps you would enjoy a dance of another kind as well…" Ulquiorra whispered into her ear. He ground himself against her to emphasize his point; Orihime moaned softly.

"You're insatiable." she pouted.

"You're quite a vixen yourself." Ulquiorra countered. He palmed one of Orihime's sumptuous mounds through the fabric of her sleeved tube top. She whimpered softly when she felt his thumb brush her hardened nipple. Ulquiorra, not quite satisfied with her response, lowered his lips to the juncture connecting Orihime's neck and shoulder and kissed and nipped and sucked on it, reveling in the low, drawn-out moan that smoothly poured from her lips like maple syrup.

"Nn… Not fair…" Orihime whimpered.

"This is quite fair. What _wasn't_ fair was how sexually arousing that 'dance' was, if it can even be labeled as such." Ulquiorra hissed

"What would _you_ call it then?"

"An invitation." he said simply before tearing off her top, giving him full access to his lover's breasts (he finally convinced her to stop wearing that pesky bra). He placed his lips around one rosy nipple and sucked, making Orihime's breath catch in her throat. She gently placed one shaky hand behind Ulquiorra's neck and ran the fingers of the other through his hair. Ulquiorra sighed contentedly. Sexually they were almost opposites; Ulquiorra enjoyed Orihime's gentle approach to lovemaking while, surprisingly, Orihime's preference was to hard—almost wild—thrusts and relentless pleasuring. Ulquiorra never expected that from her. She seemed so innocent, so… fragile. He never thought she would be the kind who would like it rough

He switched to suck on other nipple, and while he kept her busy doing so, he trailed a hand down her stomach and tore her long skirt off when he reached its hem. Ulquiorra circled Orihime's nipple with his tongue before finally releasing it and looked into her eyes with his emerald stare; it held a warmth of sorts. No words were needed, the way they looked into each other's eyes said all that needed to be said. Ulquiorra moved his head down her body, following the sweet yet heady scent coming from her nether regions. He stopped, his face dangerously close to her panties, and inhaled her scent; he tore her panties off and tossed them away to join her other discarded, now-useless articles of clothing. "W-wait…" Orihime stuttered.

Ulquiorra looked at her with a questioning gaze. "You have… too many clothes on… It's not fair…" she said meekly. Ulquiorra sighed and brought his face back up to Orihime's; his lips crashed onto hers. Their mouths glided across each other. Orihime unzipped and slipped off Ulquiorra's jacket and untied his obi before slipping her tongue into his mouth and, while teasing his tongue, pulled down his hakama, leaving it to pool around his ankles (she practically burst out laughing when she first found out that Ulquiorra went commando; she found it kind of cute).

With a last small kiss, Ulquiorra pulled away from his princess's lips and lowered his face to her groin once again. He kissed the lips of her womanhood. Orihime sharply gasped. He did so once again, but added more to the original action. He penetrated her with his tongue; he could taste her essence. Normally, Ulquiorra was a patient man, and he was intent on not losing control like he did earlier. _It's starting to ache…_ he didn't want to leave his flame-haired princess high and dry, so instead of stopping, he brought his hand to his swollen member and grasped it, pumping the shaft in time to his licks. His lips, after a bit of searching, found the nub at the top of his princess's folds and sucked on it, hard. Orihime moaned loudly, the fingers of one hand threading themselves in Ulquiorra's hair. Ulquiorra in turn moaned from his self-pleasuring; the vibrations from the sound reverberated through Orihime's swollen clit. He could feel the small organ throbbing softly underneath his tongue and decided to stop. Orihime whimpered slightly from the uncomfortable and highly aroused state she was left in. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the elf fairies told you to tease me like this…" she panted, sweat trickling down her body.

Ulquiorra released his length (which, if anything, had only become uncomfortably harder) and gently caressed her face with one finger. The loving tenderness in that touch and the sensual look in his Ulquiorra's eyes almost made her come. "Your overactive imagination never ceases to amaze me." he sighed.

He laid down on Orihime, his body molding to her curves, and positioned himself at her entrance. "Please, Ulquiorra…" Orihime whispered, a look of near-desperation in her eyes. After that, Ulquiorra slowly slid himself inside her; it was all he could do to not wildly thrust into her over and over again. Orihime closed her eyes as he did so. Another almost uncharacteristic sexual habit of hers would have to be that before the roughness, she always liked him to start slow, just so she could relish in the feeling of having him entering her, his manhood stroking her inner walls.

When Ulquiorra had fully sheathed himself within her, Orihime's eyes fluttered open. She gave a slight nod. Ulquiorra then pulled out of her and roughly thrust back in, hitting the back wall of her core. He continued the motion, getting progressively faster with each thrust. Orihime wrapped her legs around Ulquiorra's waist and her arms around his neck to encourage him further. She let out something between a sigh and a moan when she felt him brush against her sweet spot. "There… Do it again…" Orihime murmured.

Ulquiorra nodded and changed his angle a bit so his thrusts would always hit that spot. He continued, roughly as before. Orihime let out an almost whiny kind of moan; she always did when she was about to come. "Faster…!" she pleaded. Ulquiorra acquiesced and felt himself in the same position Orihime was in. His member twitched slightly. He thrusted into her tightening sheathe several times before thrusting harder than before, making Orihime come; she screamed with the strength of her climax. A guttural moan was torn from Ulquiorra's throat, signaling his own release and again thrusted into her slowly so they could both ride out their orgasm.

"I can never find the words to describe the feeling I get when you're inside me." Orihime said sweetly, brushing a stray bang from Ulquiorra's forehead.

"It's indescribable." he agreed. He pulled out of her and lay next to her on the floor. Then he turned onto his side and gathered Orihime into his arms so he would be spooning her. They silently enjoyed the afterglow.

"Maybe I should dance like that more often." Orihime giggled, snuggling up against Ulquiorra's chest.

"Perhaps."

"And maybe you should try my wasabi strawberry chicken stew."

"Not a chance."

"But Ulquiorra!"

"No 'buts', Orihime. I had terrible intestinal distress for two days the last time I ate your cooking."

"Well, I suppose it was worth a shot." she sighed.


	3. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
